He Trapped My Heart
by Rebecca01
Summary: When Gales daughter, Brenna meets Alec in the woods trapped in her snare, theres an instant connection. Meanwhile, a powerful group of Capitol survivors, swear to return things to as they were. Unlucky for Alec, being the son of former rebel icons, Katniss and Peeta, has made him the Capitol groups prime target. Post Mockingjay. OC


Chapter 1

I live in the small town, Primrose. About two decades ago they would have called this place 'District 12'. No one liked the name because it reminded people of the past. The past where citizens of District 12 were treated unfairly. So they changed it. A lot of things changed when the rebels won the war over the Capitol.

Unfortunately most of the original town of District 12 was destroyed, bombed by the Capitol during the rebellion. Almost two-thirds of the population died as well. When the war was over, the town was rebuilt by returning locals.

This is what my father tells me anyway. Apparently he played a big role in the rebellion, but he refuses to talk about anything to personal. District 12 was his home before the war. But he moved to a place called District 2 after it was over. We recently moved here, to Primrose. My mother passed away, so he made a decision to move.

My name is Brenna Hawthorne, and I am fifteen years old. Sometimes I feel bad for my dad, he seems so lonely. Even if the lady who owns the soap shop seems quite fond of him. I mean he is not hideous or anything. Not like many of the other dads. He has olive skin, grey eyes, and dark hair. I look a lot like my dad, apart from my bright green eyes and long wavy hair that I got from my mother.

Also like my dad, we both love hunting. He taught me to use a bow and arrow, but I am better at snares. For the week we have been in Primrose I have already made a snare route through the woods. I spend nearly every day in the woods since school doesn't start for another two weeks. I don't know any of the other teenagers here, but as soon as school starts I am ought to make some friends.

I grab my bow and arrows and a bag I use to put game in. When I get to the fence outlining Primrose, I open a gate and push through to the woods. It's not illegal to hunt but they prefer having a fence to keep predators out. My father tells me that when he lived here before, there was an electric fence with no gates. Hunting outside the fence was punishable by death.

Once I make it to my first snare I notice a medium sized rabbit trapped under the net. After I shoot an arrow through its neck, I retrieve the rabbit and reset the snare.

It's probably been an hour since I reached the first snare. Sitting back on a rock I examine my game. I have collected six squirrels, two rabbits and a basket full of berries. Not bad.

After about ten minutes rest I push on to finish the route. As soon as I get up and start walking I spot another rabbit. I pull back an arrow and aim. Once the arrow hits the rabbit, it struggles a little then falls dead. That's when I hear it, a surprised yelp of pain coming from the direction of my next snare. I grab the rabbit and run towards the sound.

A boy has triggered the snare, and is now hanging by his feet from a tree. He looks around my age, maybe older. He hasn't noticed me yet and is struggling to get free.

"It's not going to work. That snare is designed to trap the animal and then let it struggle to death," I explain. The boy turns to me alarmed. When he sees me he smiles and raises an eyebrow. He then tries to pull himself up and free his legs, as if challenging my knowledge. When he fails, I smirk and offer my assistance.

Once he has two feet firmly planted on the ground he introduces himself as Alec. He is tall, has blonde hair, olive skin and blue eyes. Quite attractive. He stands there quietly observing me as I reset the snare. When I'm done his eyes shift to my bow then my game bag. "Hunting?" he smiles.

I nod, "Yeah, getting the most time I can out here before school starts, you?"  
"Same," he agrees, picking up his bow. He slings it over his shoulder and walks over to my game bag, examining the contents.  
"Impressive," he comments passing the bag back. I smile, suddenly becoming shy. "Anyways, I should go. I still have to finish my route"

Once I am back on the trail I walk slowly. Had I just made a friend? Probably not. Knowing my luck, even if we did cross paths again, he wouldn't remember me. After walking for a while I spot a beehive. It has been a while since I have had honey and I'm overcome by temptation. I have never gotten honey from a hive by myself, but have watched my father multiple times.

Approaching the nest I hear a low buzz. Unexpectedly a huge swarm of bees sweep towards me. I stagger backwards. Jumping to my feet, I run like crazy through the woods. After being chased by the swarm for a while I come across a lake and dive in with out hesitation. I stay under the water until I think I might pass out. When I come up I take in a huge breath ready to duck into the water again, but the bees have moved on.

I swim to shore and pull myself out of the water. Taking in my surroundings I realise that I have no idea where I am. Luckily I still have my bow and arrow but I dropped my game bag somewhere along the way.

As I sit on the brim of the lake, I notice a familiar bird perched on a nearby branch. I can tell immediately what breed it is. The way it sings gives it away, along with white patches under its black wings. It's a mockingjay. All of a sudden more mockingjays join the first on the branch. Taking a seat on a rock, I start to sing 'The Valley Song' that I learnt at school in first grade, hoping the birds will join in.

_**Down in the valley, **_

_**The valley so low**_

_**Hang your head over, **_

_**Hear the wind blow**_

_**Hear the wind blow, **_

_**Dear, hear the wind blow;**_

_**Hang your head over, **_

_**Hear the wind blow.**_

_**Roses love sunshine, **_

_**Violets love dew,**_

_**Angels in Heaven know I love you,**_

_**Know I love you, dear, **_

_**Know I love you,**_

_**Angels in Heaven know I love you.**_

By now, the birds have started singing the song as well. I sit there for a while listening to the birds. I hear a twig snap behind me, and I whip my head around to see Alec standing frozen behind a thin tree. "Alec?"  
"I thought if I didn't move then you wouldn't see me and keep singing," he admits, coming out from behind the tree. I sigh with relief, glad that I now won't be lost in the woods forever.

"Why are you all wet?" he questions. What should I tell him? I'm all wet because I failed to steal honey from a hive and got chased by bees until I dived into the lake? Even though it is true, I don't want him to think I'm totally retarded. Instead I choose to comment on something hanging from his hand.

"Where did you find my game bag?" I ask. He smirks and returns it to me.  
"You dropped it while being chased by a swarm of bees" he says chuckling. Great. Now he not only knows what happened, he saw the whole thing.

I'm expecting a smartass remark, but instead he takes me by surprise. His eyebrows crease making him look like his concerned, "Are you okay, Brenna?" He remembers my name. Maybe he might be a friend after all.


End file.
